Hayasui
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 提督さん！メリークリスマス！速吸もケーキ作ったんですよ！はい、お口開けて。あーん |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, Merry Christmas! Hayasui made a cake as well, you know? Here, open your mouth. Aaanh~ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = もう年末です提督さん。大掃除、大掃除しないと。伊良湖ちゃんたちも忙しそう。よ～し、速吸も頑張ります、はい！ |EndofYear2015_EN = It's already the end of the year, Admiral. Cleaning.. We have to do Spring Cleaning or else! Irako-chan and the others look busy too! Okay, Hayasui will do her best too, yes! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督さん、こ、このチョコレート、受け取ってください！て、手作りです・・・ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, p-please accept this chocolate! It-it's handmade. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督さん、新年あけましておめでとうございます。本年もよろしくお願いいたします。 |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Please treat me well this year as well! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ですね。はい、速吸も豆をいっぱいお持ちしました。一緒に投げましょう！えいっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun. Yes, Hayasui brought lots of beans too. Let's throw them together! Ei! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 提督さん、春です！春の息吹を感じます！よーし！この春も一緒に頑張りましょ！はい！ |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Admiral, it's Spring. I can feel the breath of spring! Alright! Let's work hard together with Spring! Yes! |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Spring lines |WhiteDay2016 = え、これを速吸に？チョコレートのお返しですか？提督さん…ありがとうございます！大事に大事に食べます。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh, this is for Hayasui? A return gift for the chocolate? Admiral... Thank you very much! I'll make sure to eat them with great care! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督さん！、春です！春の息吹を感じます！よ～し、この春も一緒に頑張りましょう！はい！ |Spring2016_EN = (Rough Translation) Admiral, it's Spring. I can feel the breath of spring! Alright! Let's work hard together this Spring! Yes! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = From Seasonal/Hinamatsuri_2016 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督さん、三周年ですで！すごい！速吸も本当に嬉しいです。はい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = It's the third anniversary admiral! Amazing! Hayasui is very happy. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節はじとじとして少し苦手です。けど大丈夫です！いつだって、艦隊と提督さんをサポートします！はい！ |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy season is humid and I don't really like it. But, don't worry! I will always support the fleet and the admiral! Yes! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * She has a black, short hair. Her eye is turquoise-colored. * She wore a white jacket with a black trim, a short black skirt, and a pair of black thighs. Personality Notes * Summer 2015 Event , E4 clear reward. * 6-4 boss drop * Hayasui's remodel allows her to become the first ship that can equip torpedo bombers outside of fleet carriers and light carriers. * Her shelling damage calculations follows the normal formula when she equips guns or seaplanes but when she uses torpedo bombers, she follows the Carrier's shelling damage calculations. *Hayasui can equip Sonars and Autogyros to attack submarines, making her a decent option for anti-submarine missions. *Hayasui's Kai remodel allows her to carry Daihatsu-class Landing Craft. *Hayasui won't participate in opening airstrike when equipped with torpedo bomber(s) unless sortied with another ship, this is not the case when only equipped with seaplane bombers. Trivia *Named after what is now known as the Hōyo Strait, the narrowest passage of the Bungo Channel that separates the Japanese islands of Shikoku and Kyushu. *Sunk by USS Bluefish at West of Vigan City, Philippines, 19 August 1944. Hayasui was one of the many ships sunk as part of the ill-fated Hi-71 convoy. *The design on her jacket is likely a reference to the long catwalk that would span across the well decks of the ship, a common feature seen on most Oilers and Tankers in that time period. *Her name 速吸 literally means fast suck, which in combination with her high fuel consumption, led to some less than favorable memes of her. Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:Single ship in Class